YuGiOh: Neo Genesis
by Emperor XX
Summary: Many years have passed since Number Incident. Though everything is not when it seems, a new unpredictable force of evil lurks into the world and it calls forth an army of destruction. Causing a group of Duelists to step up and battle the new evil, while one Duelists is simply caught in the middle of the war of light and evil. Which side will he choose? ACCEPTING OC'S
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings?**

* * *

Aozora Academy! A wonderful academy for gifted duelists! It is not like many other Academies that are more like high school. This school is of a higher grade, more of like a dueling college! It is a very prestigious academy that was created by the CEO of the Duel Monsters Card Company Phantom Factory! As in thee Phantom Factory that had eventually became so immensely popular and explosive in the Duel Monsters world that they eventually fully took over the Duel Monsters world as it became the successor to the Kaiba Corp.

Aozroa Academy is the best dueling-college school there is! It resides on a beautifully massive and circular island. The whole island is like its own country, and the school itself is like a civilization. The island has three levels of elevation. Each one differs due to them being specific and only obtainable depending on the Grade Year of the Students. This Academy was sought out by many to attend in hopes of achieving greater ranks and talents in the dueling world. But first, one must enter the through the Entrance Exams. And today was the day that our hero would find himself preparing to see if he would be good enough to enter the Aozroa Academy! That is...if he had woken up from his nap.

"Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..."

"Attention to all! Attention to all please!" A voice roared through out an arena. This arena was where the Entrance Exams where being held for Aozora Academy. It was around five o'clock in the evening. They had started the Entrance Exams at eight o'clock in the morning. Everyone would line up and duel one of the assigned instructors given to them. From there their skills would be assessed to see if they are good enough to be considered the next student of the academy. Along with if idea that if they were going to be accepted, where exactly would they be placed.

"We will soon be closing the Entrance Exams! If you have to yet to engage in an Entrance Duel, you must hurry to the battle arena before it becomes too late!"

"Zzz...Zzz..."

_"Kree?"_ A small weird purple like creature with some kind of rainbow shard on its forehead had appeared and began floating around the head of a young man who was laid out across an arena bench.

_"Kree, Kree?"_ The creature called as it lowered itself to the young man and began nudging him.

"Zzz...hmmm?" The young man placed his lightly tanned skinned hand upon his dark grey beanie and moved it away from his face as he opened his sapphire blue eyes.

"Rainbow Kuriboh? What is it?" He asked as he readjusted his beanie onto his short, shaggy, charcoal black hair that brushed along his forehead.

_"Kree, kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh warned.

"Huh..." The lean, slim, well toned eighteen year old sat up. He stood up and dusted himself off. The young man is currently wearing a red 3/4th sleeve shirt that has black sleeves, on top of this he is wearing a black snow vest that he leaves open, a pair of black jeans, and finally he dons a pair of red and black sneakers.

_"Kree, kree, kree?"_ Rainbow Kuriboh motioned for the youngster to hurry and get into his Entrance Exam Duel.

"Ugh, don't worry it's not going to be that bad." He assured as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Now come on...lets get this over with.

_"Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh cried out happily as it followed the young duelists.

* * *

"Go strike now!" A man called out as his opponent was hit fiercely with a blast of flames, "And that is how you win a duel! By burning away your opponents Life Points without the slightest of hesitation!" The man informed, "Aozoroa Academy will review this duel and you may receive a call from us..." A small smile crept upon the face of the opposing duelist, "Or not." The man shrugged nonchalantly. The smile on the aspiring student vanished and his head dropped as he turned around to walk away.

"Guess that was the last one for the day." The man smiled. This man was Professor Xavier Ace. He is a very tall, lean, dark tan skinned man with a short kept fiery red Afro. He often wears dark narrow sunglasses keeping his eyes hidden, he has slight crimson red stubble on his chin. Professor Xavier Ace is currently wearing a black muscle shirt underneath a Hawaiian shirt consisting of warm yellows, oranges, and reds. He also dons a large dark blue lab coat, a pair of black trousers, and straw sandals.

"Well everyone lets wrap up!" Professor Xavier called.

"Yes Professor!" The fellow Exam Proctors nodded in agreement as they began to guide many of the participants out of the large dueling arena. The Professor simply watched and went to sit down on a nearby bench. He pulled out a pack of cigarette's and a small red lighter. He flicked the lighter causing the flame to spark up and he held it up to his cigarette. Once done he placed the lighter back in his pocket and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

"Finally...everyone's gone." He sighed.

* * *

_"Kree, Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh cried.

"Look just because no one is here doesn't mean its over. Maybe everyone else is just late and we're on time." The young duelist said to his Duel Spirit.

_"Kree, Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh pointed over to a man who was sitting down smoking.

"Fine, I'll ask him." The Duelists said not bothering to argue with the Duel Monster any more.

* * *

"Hmm?" Professor Xavier took notice of someone walking his way. He quickly out out his cigarette and stood up placing his hands in his pockets, "May I help you?" He asked the youngster.

"Actually yes you can. You see I'm here to be in the Entrance Exam to apply for Aozoroa Academy."

"Well sorry to say, but the Entrance Exams just ended."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you're too late."

"Crap! Well...that suck." Then shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, you wanna duel?"

"Uhhh...I mean we're not supposed to have any duels after the Entrance Exams are over." He said trying to avoid the young duelists.

"Well...that sucks too. Thanks anyway man, I'll be going. I was hoping to get at least some kind of challenge today."

"Uhh..." Xavier groaned, "Hey kid!"

"Hmm?"

"Let me tell ya...I'm the best Professor that came out here today. I'm the Head Professor of the Entrance Exams over here. I get to decide who goes and who doesn't. I have yet to be beaten today either, I'm no slouch of a duelists." Xavier told him.

"Hmph..." The youngster turned to face the Professor, "And neither am I."

"Well...in that case you have caught my interest." Professor Xavier pulled out a Duel Disk and a Duel Gazer, "This is not to see if you'll enter Aozora Academy or not. This is just a fun little duel."

"Good thats all I asked for just now anyway."

"By the way kid I'm Professor Xavier Ace. Whats your name?"

"My name is Yuzuayu Suzakazu, but you can just call me Yu." The teenager informed as Xavier tossed him a spare Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Alrighty then Yu, lets duel!"

"I think I'll go first." Xavier stated drawing his sixth card.

* * *

**Xavier: 8000**

**Yu: 8000**

* * *

"I'll start off by summoning out my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear(1600/1200)!" Out came a dark skinned warrior in short dark blue cladded armor that had his face covered in a pony tail of flames, "I'll end with a face down card."

"My move..." Yu drew, "I'm going to Normal Summon out my level four Star Force Agent- Comet(700/1400)!" Out on the field a thin humanoid sharp ice like being appeared in front of Yu, "Now when he's Normal Summon I can Special Summon one level four or lower Star Force Agent Monster to the field from my Hand, so I choose my level four Star Force Agent- Asteroid(950/1900)!" This time on the field, by the side of the frozen humanoid, was a bulking and rounded humanoid creature made of pure stone.

"I'll now play the spell card The Aiding Agent! With this by sacrificing my Star Force Agent- Asteroid I can raise the attack of my Star Force Agent- Comet by Asteroid's attack!"

"Comet(700-1650) attack Bear, Star Force!" Yu's frozen humanoid stuck both of its hands out towards Bear releasing a powerful freezing wind. Slowly Bear froze up, and then shattered to pieces.

* * *

**Xavier: 7950**

**Yu: 8000**

* * *

"I'll wrap this turn up with a face down, and Comet's attack returns back to normal."

**Star Force Agent- Comet's Attack: 1600-700**

"Well Yu, that was a pretty decent move." Xavier complimented, "But I hope that's not all you got. My draw!" Xavier drew, "I play my face down card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear! Next I'll summon out my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Boar(1100/1400)!" A large burly and overweight man appeared on the field wielding some kind of steel fanned weapon while surrounded by a purple flame that appeared as a boar.

"With two level four Monsters on the field I construct an Overlay Network!" Both monsters turned into streams of light as they launched up into the sky and were swallowed up by some kind of black hole-like portal.

"I Overlay my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear with my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Boar enable to XYZ Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Cardinal(1800/2200)!" A priest dressed in royal white garbs with gold lining had appeared and was aided by a flaming cardinal bird.

"Now Cardinal burn up Comet!" Xavier's Fire Fist Cardinal did as told and released his flaming cardinal that flew straight into Comet and melted it with ease.

* * *

**Xavier: 7950**

**Yu: 6900**

* * *

"I'll now end with a face down." Xavier smirked, "Your turn."

"Right..." Yu drew and looked at his hand, "I summon out my level three Star Force Agent- Nebula(1500/750)!" In front of Yu a small baby like creature who;s body consisted of light and star dust while wearing an astronaut helmet had appeared, "And when he's Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one Star Force Agent to the field! So I choose out my level three Star Force Agent- Vacuum(1300/650)!" Aiding Yu's baby of light was another small baby like creature except this one was made of some kind of green space cloud.

"Now get this, when Star Force Agent- Vacuum is Special Summoned I can add one Star Force Agent to my hand!" Yu shuffled through his deck and found the card he wanted, "I'm now going to use Vacuum's effect! By giving up one card on my side of the field I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side of the field!"

"So you're going to give up your Nebula?"

"Wrong, I'm giving up my face down!" Yu did as instructed sending his face down to the Graveyard, "Now consider your face down gone as well!" Vacuum's body slowly wrapped around Xavier's face down and crushed it with ease before returning back to its masters side.

"Thanks to that Vacuum can't attack this turn, which will be no problem for me since he won't be around long. I'm going to use Nebula's effect to sacrifice Vacuum to boost Nebula's attack by Vacuum's attack!" Vacuum's body slowly wrapped itself around Nebula and it slowly vanished as Nebula's attack raised, "Now Star Force Agent- Nebula(1500-2800) attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Cardinal now!" Nebula's body had suddenly grown in size becoming much more muscular and powerful as it rushed towards Fire Fist Cardinal, "Shinning Nebula Strike!" With the quick strike Cardinal was destroyed with ease.

* * *

**Xavier: 6950**

**Yu: 6900**

* * *

"I play Shooting Star Force! With this I'll tribute one Star Force Agent Monster and you'll lose life points equal to their Attack Points! So I'm giving up my still powered up Star Force Agent- Nebula to deal you for twenty eight hundred life points!" Nebula grew in size, and suddenly exploded with the force striking Professor Xavier hard.

* * *

**Xavier: 4150**

**Yu: 6900**

* * *

"And now I'll play Ascending Stars! I'll discard my whole hand..."

"So that one card?" Xavier interrupted.

"My whole hand..." Yu repeated with a slight smirk, "And take all Star Force Agent Monsters from my Graveyard, add them to my deck..." Yu started the process, "Reshuffle my deck, and draw five new cards!" Yu was now back to square one with five cards in his hand, "I end there."

"You know Yu I'm pretty impressed. I'm surprised you've been able to bring me down by so many points. But now, you've left yourself wide open ya know? And you're going to regret that after this turn."

"I don't know, we'll see." Yu smirked.

"I play my face down Fire Formation- Tenki which lets me add one level four or lower Beast-Warrior Monster from my Deck to my hand..." Xavier found the card he wanted, "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back..."

"Cardinal?" Yu asked.

"Nope, no point! I simply choose to bring back my level Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Boar!" The large man had reappeared, "Then I'll summon out a second Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear! Next I'll tune them together!" Boar leaped into the air and turned into four green gear rings while Bear turned into four shinning blue stars.

"Let the flames of the dragon be known! Let the flames allow his face to be shown! Burn it all down! I call you forth and summon thee! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Kirin(2000/2800)!" Suddenly a man dressed in royal robes of green outlined in gold had appeared with black hair that seemed to be rather like smoke as it turned into a small dragon before him, "Thanks to Kirin's effect I can set one Fire Formation Spell or Trap Card when he is Special Summoned directly from my deck!" Xavier had set a face down, "On top of that since a Fire Fist Monster was summoned from my Extra Deck I can set one Fire Formation Spell card from my Deck thanks to Boar's effect!" Xavier set out another face down card.

"Yu, did you know there's an additional effect with Fire Formation-Tenki?"

"No, like what?" Yu asked.

"Like that it grants all Beast-Warrior I control gain one hundred attack points?"

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Kirin's Attack: 2100**

"Now I'll play my face down Spell that was a gift from Boar! Fire Formation- Tensu! With this during my Main Phase it allows me to Normal Summon one Beast-Warrior type Monster in addition to my Normal Summon! But that turn has passed, but it does also grant all Beast-Warrior Type Monsters one hundred attack points!"

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Kirin's Attack: 2200**

"Next I play my second face down the trap card Fire Formation- Tensen! With this I target my Fire Fist Kirin to raise his attack by seven hundred!"

"Great..." Yu sighed.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Kirin's Attack: 2900**

"Now Kirin get too it! Attack him directly!" Kirin waved his large scepter around and his black smoke like dragon towards Yu. The dragon crashed into Yu and did some serious damage.

* * *

**Xavier: 4150**

**Yu: 4000**

* * *

"I'll end with a face down." Xavier confirmed.

"Well great..." Yu scoffed, "I place a face down and place a monster face down."

"Oh, seems like someone is getting pretty backed up huh? Well let me burn your worries away! Lets not forget that thanks to Fire Formation-Tensu allows me to Normal Summon during my Main Phase! As long as its a Beast Warrior, so come on out Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Buffalo(1700/1000)!" Out came a dark skinned man with wild curly black hair who was accompanied by a blue flaming buffalo, "And now form y actual summoning I will now bring forth Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Gorilla(1600/1000)!" To the aid Xavier's army was a full armor clad warrior aided by a bright orange flaming gorilla, "To help him out I play Big Bang Shot to equip Gorilla and raise his attack by four hundred and to deal some piercing damage to that defensive monster on yours!"

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Gorilla's Attack: 2000**

"Also thanks to Tensen being on the field all Beast-Warriors gain an additional three hundred attack points!"

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Gorilla's Attack: 2300**

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Buffalo's Attack: 2000**

"Now go Gorilla strike!"

"I don't think so!" Yu called out, "I reveal my trap card! Absorbing Star Force, I tribute my Star Force Agent-Asteroid to increase my Life Points by your Gorilla's attack!"

* * *

**Xavier: 4150**

**Yu: 6000**

* * *

"Well that doesn't stop the rest from attacking now does it?! Go Buffalo!" Buffalo rushed forth and slammed his fist into Yu;s chest with amazing power of the blue flaming buffalo.

* * *

**Xavier: 4150**

**Yu: 4000**

* * *

"Now Kirin follow up with your attack!" And Kirin did as the smokey black dragon rammed straight into Yu.

* * *

**Xavier: 4150**

**Yu: 700**

* * *

"Well crap..." Yu grunted holding his chest in pain, "Thanks for that though, I needed something to wake me up."

"Ha, that's what you call it? Yu, I'm burning your life points away. You should just stop now."

"Nah, this duel is for fun remember? So there's nothing on the line here! My move yet?" Yu asked.

"Hmmm...yeah."

"Sweet!" Yu smiled, "I play Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards and end up with six! Next up...I bring out my level four Star Force Agent- Void(1600/800)!" Out came a tall humanoid creature made up nothing but dark matter with two bright shinning stars for eyes, "Now since Void was normal summoned I can draw one card and if it happens to be a Star Force Agent I can Special Summon that Monster to the field! So I draw!" Yu placed his hand on the card and quickly drew, "Sweet, I now Special Summon out my level two Star Force Agent- Stellar(250/125)!" Suddenly a baby sized creature appeared whose body was made up of compacted stars, "And when Stellar is Special Summoned by the effect of a Star Force Agent I can Special Summon one Star Force Agent Monster from my hand to the field!"

"Great...I didn't realize how much of a Tool Deck this deck was until now..." Xavier muttered to himself.

"But lucky for you I don't have any."

"Maybe, but you can't do much with them anyway. Their abilities are based off of them swarming the field and using them for an XYZ summon aren't they?" Xavier examined.

"That's what it looks like huh? But its not, watch! I play Double Summon! And now I can Normal Summon again this turn which means I'm bringing out my level two Servant of the Cosmos- Corona(200/100)!" to join Yu's field there was a small child sized orange furred lion like entity with mini suns on its forehead and on the backs of its paws.

"It's time...I'm going to tune my Servant of the Cosmos- Corona with my Star Force Agent- Stellar and my Star Force Agent- Void!" The small space lion like creature took to the skies as it transformed into two large green rings. Stellar exploded and turned into two bright shinning blue stars, while Void exploded into four stars.

"When the stars align and become one they create a superstar, which evolves into a sun! And when the sun explodes a power like no other is born, and right here and right now I call upon the wielder of that massive and destructive power! I call you forth and summon thee, Apollo- King of Novas(3300/2500)!" A large monster whose body was mainly golden armor had appeared with fire emitting from its joints, it had large massive arc behind its back where a miniature sun resided, there was also a mini sun resided dead center in its chest.

"With three cards left you're going to be surprised, but first since Corona was used for the Synchro Summoning of Apollo- King of Novas I get to draw one card! Allowing me to hold four, which leads me to play Monster Reborn to bring back my Star Force Agent-Void(1600/800)!" The dark agent of the stars had returned, "Now I play my second The Aiding Agent Spell card to sacrifice Void to increase Apollo's attack by sixteen hundred!"

**Apollo-King of Novas Attack: 4900**

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but since you finally are taking a breather your Monster loses one hundred attack points thanks to Kirins effect! He loses one hundred for every face up Spell and Trap Card I own! Dropping him down to forty six hundred attack points."

**Apollo- King of Novas Attack: 4600**

"Well that's fine, its still more than enough to end this duel." Yu snickered.

"Oh yeah, how?" Xavier asked, "You're going to end it on this turn?"

"Pretty much, since I'm now playing my Spell Card Shooting Star Force! By sacrificing one Monster on my field you lose Life Points equal to that Monsters Attack Points! So thanks Apollo, but end it now!" Apollo simply nodded as he raised his fist in the air. Apollo slowly called forth the mini son in his arc and it grew in size as it approached his hand. Apollo then slammed the the sun in his hand with the one in his chest causing an explosion that ripped through Xavier.

* * *

**Xavier: 0**

**Yu: 700**

* * *

"Looks like that's game." Yu sighed taking off the Duel Disk and Duel Gazer, "Thanks for that Professor Xavier, it was a good duel."

"No...problem..." Xavier said slightly shocked that he lost.

"Well I'll be going now..." Yu placed his hands in his pockets and turned around as he began to leave the building.

"That kid...beat me...I like him."

* * *

OC Cards

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Comet

Level: 4

Attribute: Water

Attack: 700

Defense: 1400

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Star force Agent" to the field. When this card is on the field with another "Star Force Agent" double this cards Attack.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Asteroid

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 950

Defense: 1900

Effect: For every "Star Force Agent" Monster on the field raise this Monsters Attack by 300. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard draw one card, and if it is a Level 4 or lower "Star Force Agent" Special Summon that Monster to the field.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Vacuum

Level: 3

Attribute: Wind

Attack: 1300

Defense: 650

Effect: When this Card is Special Summoned you can add one "Star Force Agent" to your hand. Once per turn you can tribute one Card on your side of the field to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your opponents side of the field. This Card Cannot Attack the turn this effect is activated.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Nebula

Level: 3

Attribute: Light

Attack: 1500

Defense: 750

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned Special Summon one "Star Force Agent" from your hand. Once per turn you can sacrifice one "Star Force Monster" on your field to boosts this Monsters Attack by that Monsters Attack. This Monster cannot Attack on your next Battle Phase after this Effect has been activated.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Stellar

Level: 2

Attribute: Light

Attack: 250

Defense: 125

Effect: When this Card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Star Force Agent" you can Special Summon one "Star Force Agent" from your hand to the field.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Void

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1600

Defense: 800

Effect: When this Card is Normal Summoned you can draw one card. If that card is a level 4 or lower "Star Force Agent" Special Summon that Monster to the field.

* * *

Name: Servant of the Cosmos- Corona(*Tuner)

Level: 2

Attribute: Fire

Attack: 200

Defense: 100

Effect: When this card is used for the Synchro Summoning of "Apollo- The King of Cosmic Nova" you can draw one card, and your opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps during the summoning.

* * *

Name: The Aiding Agent

Type: Spell

Effect: Tribute one "Star Force Agent" Monster on your field and raise the attack of another "Star Force Agent" Monster on your field, by the sacrificed Monsters Attack.

* * *

Name: Shooting Star Force

Type: Spell

Effect: Sacrifice one "Star Force Agent" Monster on your field, your opponent takes damage equal to that Monsters Attack.

* * *

Name: Ascending Stars

Type: Spell

Effect: Discard your whole hand, return all "Star Force Agent" Monsters to your deck, re-shuffle your deck, then draw 5 cards.

Name: Absorbing Star Force

Type: Trap

Effect: During your opponents Battle Phase, tribute one "Star Force Agent" Monster and gain Life Points equal to the Attacking Monsters Attack Points.

* * *

Name: Apollo- King of Nova's(*Synchro Monster)

Level: 8

Attribute: Fire

Attack: 3300

Defense: 2500

Effect: Once per turn you can Tribute any number of your Monsters(except this card) to destroy the same amount of Monsters on your opponents field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent loses 500 Life Points.

* * *

**So hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did! And now time to move on to taking OC Submissions! Yaay! Here we go:**

**OC Sheet**

**Name:**

**Age: 17-?**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: Please Be Descriptive!**

**Personality: Please Be Descriptive!**

**Background/History:**

**Deck:**

***I could use some Teachers, not just students. But yeah need Students, just need OCs in General so please and thank you :D**

* * *

**Again hope you guys all enjoyed as much as I did and I hope you all submit an OC!**

**~The Emperor**


	2. Anew Destiny?

**Anew Destiny?**

* * *

"So I guess this is it huh?" Yu sighed as he looked up at a massive cruise liner ship in front of him. He had a bag slung over his shoulder filled with a random assortment of clothes.

_"Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh appeared by his side.

"Hey Kuriboh." Yu sighed, "Can't believe I'm about to head to Aozora Academy now." Yu remembered what happened after his Duel with Professor Xavier.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Hey Yu!" Xavier called as he chased after Yu._

_"Hmm?"_

_"That was pretty impressive." Xavier complimented, "Ya know you're the first person today to beat me."_

_"Oh that's cool I guess." Yu shrugged._

_"Yeah, do you still want to go to Aozora?"_

_"Uhhh...yeah but you said the-"_

_"I'm making an exception. Here..." Xavier handed Yu a white key card that had a gold streak with the words Aozora written across it in sky blue fancy cursive writing._

_"What's this for?"_

_"This card will help you get on the cruise ship that'll take you to Aozora Academy. The cruise leaves in two days and this will help you get on."_

_"Really?" Yu asked._

_"Yeah man, go for it. I look forward to seeing ya at Aozora, who knows. Ya might end up in one of my classes."_

_"Uh...yeah, thanks Professor."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Kree, kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh cried out.

"Yeah, I know I know." Yu sighed. He was in line as he slowly approached closer and closer to boarding the line.

"Pass Card please." A large man in a suit asked Yu.

"Here ya go." Yu showed him the card that Professor Xavier had handed him.

"Alright, enjoy." The man allowed Yu to walk on.

"Thanks." He nodded as he boarded.

_"Kree!"_ Kuriboh cried in a celebratory manner.

"Calm down Kuriboh we still have to get there first before we can actually enjoy being at the Academy."

"Don't worry Aozroa Academy is the best academy out there now. It totally beats the old school Duel Academy. But then again Duel Academy is more like a high school level academy as compared to Aozroa which is more of a college level academy." A voice informed Yu.

"Hmm?" Yu turned around to see someone who appeared to be around his age. He appears rather broad shoulder and well toned. He has short, shaggy, light blue hair, light peach skin, and big light green eyes. He is currently wearing a navy blue tank top; along with a pair of green, yellow, and orange floral designed swim trunks, and finally a pair of straw sandals.

"Yo, yo, yo Dude! The name's Dallas!" The blue haired teen had a big smile on his face and went to shake Yu's hand. Yu looked at him wearily and shrugged as he shook Dallas's hand.

"The name's Yu." Yu informed.

Cool, cool, cool dude!" Dallas smiled, "So you got accepted to Aozora too? You must be a totally rad duelists!"

"Wait..." Yu raised his hand, "Are you about to challenge me to a duel?"

"Hahaha, naaaah dude! I just like knowing who I'm going to be going to school with! Aozora is totally awesome from what I've heard! It's got me so amped!"

"Man...you're full of energy." Yu said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah I mean aren't you stoked?!"

"Yeah, it's cool I got accepted and all I guess I just don't show excitement as well as you do." Yu said just observing Dallas.

"Totally understand that bro! I think us meeting is a sign! We're going to be good friends dude!" Dallas said as he put Yu in a headlock.

"Yeah...sure." Yu said kind of pushing himself out of the headlock.

_"Well everyone! I hope you're all ready everybody! It's about time that we get to moving out of here!" A voice over the PA System announced, "We're going to be heading right over to Aozroa Academy now! Now while we're on our way I know it's going to be hard for you all to not want to test out each other so here's some good news! You guys ARE allowed to Duel! We have multiple dueling fields on the lower deck of the ship, and you may also hold a minimum of two duels on the deck. So you all may now enjoy! As we take off!"_

"Brrrrooooooo!" Dallas chuckled, "That's so gnarlatious! I so wanna get to dueling right away! I'll be back my dude! I'll catch ya later!"

"Uhh...sure." Yu just watched as Dallas rushed off in a random direction.

_"Kree?"_ Rainbow Kuriboh appeared once more.

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty cool."

"Uh oh! Watch out!" A voice cried out right before bumping into Yu.

"Hmm?" Yu stumbled back before looking down to see a girl down on the ground.

"S-Sorry about that..." She apologized, "Once I heard them say we can duel I wanted to get to it right away."

"It's okay...here let me help you up." Yu reached his hand out, and the girl looked up with her big blue eyes, that were framed by her large octagonal glasses. She had a slight blush across her lightly tanned skin as she grabbed Yu's hand.

"Uh...t-thanks..." She said nervously.

"No problem. My name is Yu."

"M-My name's Samantha, Samantha Zane. But my friends normally call me Sam or Sammie for short." Sammie though short, standing at five foot six as compared to Yu's six foot one, she still appeared around the same age his Yu. She is also very petite, delicate looking, and at the same time very curvaceous for someone of her frame and build. Her hair is long, wavy, and blonde but that changes half way down as her hair turns from golden blonde to brown as it rest on her shoulders; it maintains its waviness and turns into a series of large curls at the end. She is currently wearing a white low sweetheart neckline shirt with a slight frill design along the neckline, on top of that she wears a dark grey cardigan that reaches down to the back of her knees; she also dons a pair of daisy duke jean shorts, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you Yu." Samantha apologized as she grabbed her large golden purse off of the ground.

"It's no problem really."

"I guess it's what I get for being a klutz and trying to find someone to duel." She said looking down at the ground slightly disappointed.

_"Kree..."_ Rainbow Kuriboh bumped into Yu, and Yu could tell what the Duel Monster Spirit was thinking.

"Well...we could duel."

"What?! Really?! Are ya sure?! Even after I bumped into you?!"I two called out.

"Ladies first right?" Samantha cheered as she drew her sixth card.

**Samantha: 8000**

**Yu: 8000**

"I place one Monster face down in defense position!" A side ways face down card appeared before Samantha, "I'll end my turn there."

"That's all? That's rather odd..." Yu observed, "Oh well. Time to make moves!" Yu drew his sixth card, "I summon out my level two Star Force Agent- Beta(2/800/1600) in defense mode!" Out in front of Yu appeared a monster made of solid rock who's whole lower body was that of an actual asteroid, while the upper body was that of a human.

"When Star Force Agent- Beta is summoned I can add one Star Force Agent- Gamma to my hand from my deck!" Yu shuffled through his deck and added one card to his hand, "I'll end with a face down."

"And you call my move odd?" Samantha raised an eyebrow looking at Yu.

"Yeah, but I wasn't left with much of a choice after I drew." Yu shrugged, "But whatever, your turn."

"Alright!" Samantha had a big smile while looking at what she drew, "I'm going to sacrifice my face down Monster in order to summon out my Destiny Hero- Dasher(2100/1000)!" Suddenly a being dressed in black armor with wheels on his hands and feet had appeared.

"Now I'll play Double Summon so I can Normal Summon a second time! I'm going to summon out my Destiny Hero- Defender(100/2700)!" A large stone monster appeared standing beside the wheel based created Samantha had summoned.

"Now with Dasher's effect I'm going to tribute Defender to give him an extra boost in attack points!"

**Destiny Hero- Dasher's Attack: 3100**

"Now Destiny Hero- Dasher attack Star Force Agent- Beta!" Samantha ordered. Dasher charged forth and readied to strike Beta.

"I don't think so! I play the trap card Negate Attack to stop you from doing any sort of battle this turn!" Dasher closed in on Beta, but suddenly before it could strike a large colorful portal appeared blocking the attack with ease and keeping Star Force Agent- Beta alive.

"Well then I guess that's it for me huh?" Samantha sighed, "And once Dasher attacks he switches to defense position." Dasher took a knee in front of Samantha as his attack points also returned to normal.

**Destiny Hero- Dasher's Attack: 2100**

"My move!" Yu drew, "Now I'm going to use Star Force Agent- Beta's effect and tribute it to special summon out my level three Star Force Agent- Gamma(3/900/1800) in attack mode!" Suddenly in place of Yu's Beta appeared a monster who was the size of a child who had silky white, smooth, alien like skin with a star in the middle of its chest, "And when Star Force Agent- Gamma is Special Summoned with the effect of Star Force Agent- Beta I can add one Star Force Agent- Alpha from my deck to my hand!" Yu shuffled through his deck and added one new card making his hand size six once more.

"Next since Gamma was a Special Summon I'm now going to Normal Summon Star Force Agent- Void(1600/800)!" Beside Yu's star child was a being of dark matter with stars for eyes, "And when Void's Normal Summoned I can draw one card, and if it turns out to be a level four or lower Star Force Agent Monster I can Special Summon that card to the field!" Yu drew his card, "Looks like I'm in luck, I now Special Summon Star Force Agent- Vacuum(1300/650)!" A faint green spacial cloud appeared and took the form of a human as Vacuum took the field, "When Star Force Agent- Vacuum is Special Summoned I can add one Star Force Agent monster from my deck to my hand!" Yu shuffled through his deck and added one card to his hand.

"I'll now attack Dasher with my Star Force Agent- Vacuum! So go for it Vacuum!" Vacuum flew over to Dasher and wrapped its mist like body around Dasher crushing him with ease.

"Dasher no!" Samantha called out, "Crap, that leaves me open for two more attacks."

"Actually Gamma can't attack the turn it was summoned. So you're set from that, but I will be activating my Spell Card The Aiding Agent! By tributing one Star Force Agent Monster I can increase the attack of another Star Force Agent Monster by that Monsters Attack! So I'll tribute Vacuum in order to raise Void's attack!" Vacuum wrapped itself around Void and slowly became one with his fellow Star Force Agent.

**Star Force Agent- Void's Attack: 2900**

"Now Void strike Samantha!" Void flew over to Samantha and landed a powerful strike to her chest.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 8000**

"I'll end there." Yu stated as Void's attack dropped back to normal.

**Star Force Agent- Void's Attack: 1600**

"I draw!" Samantha drew, "Sweet! Thanks to Dasher I can activate his effect from beyond the Grave! When Dasher is in my graveyard during my draw phase and I draw a Monster Card I can show it to you and Special Summon that monster to the field! I'm going to show you my Destiny Hero- Doom Lord(600/800) and have him Special Summoned to the field!" Out in front of Samantha was a man who is dressed in dark robes and had a very vampiric appearance, his face was that of a blank flat white mask with a simple blue stud in the middle.

"Now with Doom Lord's effect I can choose one Monster on your field and banish them until my next Standby Phase! So I'll banish your Gamma!" Doom Lord flew over to Star Force Agent- Gamma and struck him quickly causing the being to be swallowed up by some sort of invisible force.

"Really? You banished the weaker monster opposed to Void?"

"Well if I did that Void would just return right? I'd rather banish Gamma for a turn, which stops you from summoning out Alpha on your next turn. And then this turn I will take advantage of by finding a way to get rid of Void. But it'll be hard since Doom Lord prevents me from attacking this turn. Which should be no problem though, I choose to summon out my third Destiny Hero- Defender(100/2700) in attack mode! Then I'll place two cards face down to end!"

"Well in that case I draw!" Yu drew his next card, "I don't really understand the point of you summoning out a monster whose attack is weaker than your Doom Lord, but whatever." Yu shrugged, "I'm going to Normal Summon out my Star Force Agent- Nebula(1500/750)!" Out in front of Yu a rainbow colored spacial cloud like being appeared, "When he's Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one Star Force Agent Monster from my Hand so I choose to Special Summon out my Star Force Agent- Comet(700/1400)!"

"Now since Comet is on the field with another Star Force Agent Monster his attack is doubled making his attack fourteen hundred!"

**Star Force Agent- Comet's Attack: 1400**

"Alright Comet go ahead and attack her Destiny Hero- Defender!" Yu called out. Comet leaped in the air and dashed down towards Samantha's Defender.

"I play my face down trap card D-Shield!"

"What's that?"

"With this when one of my Destiny Hero Monsters is being targeted while in attack position I can switch them to defense position and they also can no longer be destroyed in battle as long as they are equipped with D-Shield. I will now be equipping my Defender with D- Shield!" Defender quickly took a knee and crossed its arms as it switched to defense mode.

"Crap, Comet it's defense is twenty seven hundred!" Yu tried to call back his attack, but it was too late as Comet smashed into Defender and caused Yu to take serious damage.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 6700**

"Well there goes that plan huh? Oh well, Nebula attack Doom Lord!" Nebula charged towards Doom Lord and readied for battle.

"I play Threatening Roar to stop your whole battle phase!" Samantha grinned as a massive shock wave stopped Nebula in its tracks and it returned back in front of Yu.

"Well...you sure have impressed me. So I'm done." Yu admitted.

"My turn! And lucky for you Gamma comes back." Yu's Gamma returned to the field, "I'll now play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Samantha drew, "Next comes the Normal Summon of my Destiny Hero- Blade Master(300/600)!" A man with long blue hair in dark grey and crimson armor appeared, "And fate is on my side since with Pot of Greed not only did I draw my Blade Master but I drew Cup of Ace! Now we flip a coin. Heads I draw two cards, tails you draw two cards!" A large golden chalice had appeared and above it a coin that remained to flip in place. Soon the coin fell in the cup, and the cup flipped over slamming into the ground. The cup had vanished and it revealed heads, "Sweet! I get to draw two cards!" Samantha drew and a large smile came upon her face, "Looks like this draw was destiny!"

"Hmm?" Yu just looked at her confused.

"I'm now going to give up all three Monsters enable to Special Summon out my Destiny Hero- Dogma(3400/2400)!" In place of all of Samantha's Monster stood a new form of abomination whose power was beyond belief.

"Special Summon?!" Yu asked in confusion.

"Yup! By tributing three Monsters on my field, including at least one Destiny Hero, I can Special Summon Dogma! Now I'll place a card face down and now I'll begin my battle!" Samantha smiled, "Dogma time for battle! Strike down Star Force Agent- Gamma!" Dogma flew over to Yu's Star Force Agent- Gamma and from his wrist a blade appeared that he used to pierce the being causing it to shatter to pieces.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 4200**

"I'll end there since I have no cards in my hand any more." Samantha shrugged.

"Well glad to know..." Yu drew his next card.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Dogma's other effect? When he's on the field on your next Standby Phase after being summoned your life points are cut in half! So Dogma go do your due diligence!" Dogma then flew over to Yu and slashed Yu across the chest.

"Gaah!" Yu grabbed his chest in pain.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 2100**

"Kree!" Rainbow Kuriboh appeared worried for its partner.

"Man...now we're cutting it close." Yu muttered in response to his Rainbow Kuriboh.

"Whoooooaaaaa! Yu, dude! I didn't know you were dueling!" Dallas said in total shock and awe as he stepped up to watch the duel between Yu and Samantha. He wasn't the only one though. Pretty much everyone else on the deck was watching this great duel between the two future Aozora Academy Students.

"Yeah, hey Dallas." Yu waved nonchalantly.

"Bro, this is such a mondo duel! Right now it looks like you're totally getting shredded, so you have to make a rad comeback bro!"

"I know Dallas..." Yu sweat dropped, "It's my turn anyway, and she has no cards in her hand. While I still have my Star Force Agent's Comet. Void, and Nebula out on the field. She got rid of Gamma, which means I can't use his effect to Special Summon Alpha leaving me to normal summon Alpha. But then Alpha's effect won't work. Which is what my strategy for this game was from the start." Yu explained, or at least tried to.

"Are you going to draw now?" Samantha asked cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Yu drew one card, "I place one card face down, and I'll end with that."

"Well my move!" Samantha drew, "Go Dogma lets battle once more! Attack Comet!"

"I don't think so! I play my face down trap! Star Rain! By sacrificing one thousand life points and by giving up one Monster on my field all Monsters on the field are destroyed!" Yu gritted his teeth at the fact that he was clearing his field, but he had to enable to get rid of Dogma. Yu's Star Force Agent- Comet shot up into the sky as a beam of light, then came crashing back down as a rain of stars that destroyed every Monster on the field.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 1100**

"Well...I'm done then." Samantha shrugged, "I guess that was a good move."

"Cowabunga dude! You totally just cleared the field so you can attack her straight on! Though it did kind of cost ya an outrageous amount to get to it..." Dallas observed.

"Thanks for that Dallas, I didn't recognize that." Yu drew his card and simply looked on at Samantha, "I play the Spell Card Ascending Stars! I'll discard every card in my hand so I can add back all Star Force Agent Monsters from my Graveyard back to my deck!" Yu placed his formerly destroyed Star Force Agent's Comet, Void, Nebula, Vacuum, Beta, Gamma, and Alpha back into his deck.

"I also get to re-shuffle my deck and draw five new cards!" Once Yu had finished shuffling his deck he drew five new cards, "Alright...back to action." He said observing his hand, "Okay I got it now! I choose to Normal Summon out my second Star Force Agent- Comet(700/1400)!" Another ice like being appeared in front of Yu, "And with his effect I can now Special Summon one level four or lower Star Force Agent from my Hand to the field, so I'm going with my level two Star Force Agent- Stellar(250/125)!" Suddenly a star compacted infant revealed itself onto the battle field, "And since Stellar was Special Summoned thanks to the effect of a Star Force Agent Monster I can Special Summon another Star Force Agent Monster from my hand, but they are the only two Star Force Agents in my hand right now."

"Well glad to hear that I guess." Samantha sighed, "You had me worried for a little bit." She giggled.

"Don't worry, you should still be worried. I now play the Spell Card Call of the Stars!" Yu slapped down his Spell Card, "With this I can give up one hundred Life Points for every Star Force Agent on my side of the field, and then it allows me to Normal Summon once more this turn! So I'll willingly give up a measly two hundred life points in order to summon out a Monster!"

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 900**

"Measly two hundred?" Samantha and Dallas sweat dropped as everyone had noticed the big difference in life points between Yu and Samantha.

"I'll now Normal Summon out my Mistress of the Stars- Luna(100/50)!" To the aid of Yu appeared a white humanoid child sized like rabbit with white fur that held some kind of purple wand that had a crescent moon on the opposing end of the wand.

"Time for the fun to start! I'm going to Tune my Mistress of the Stars- Luna with my Star Force Agent- Stellar, and Star Force Agent- Comet!" Yu's Mistress of the Stars- Luna turned into two large green rings that were aligned as a vertical straight up from the ground towards the sky. Sudden;y his star Force Agents Stellar and Comet turned into their own collection of six blue bright shinning stars. The six stars shot through the two rings and suddenly a light exploded and from the sky appeared a new monster.

"A power that is shared with every planet through out the universe is being made and born right here before our eyes! A power that will save me from this duel, and will bring an end to you! I Synchro Summon you! Diana- Queen of Quasars(2800/2300)!" A large machine made like feminine deity had appeared with various moon motifs around it, along with even three moons behind its back, and she wielded a large staff that had a series of planets hanging off of the end of the staff.

"Thanks to Luna's effect when she's used for the Synchro Summoning of Diana- Queen of Quasars I gain one hundred life points for every Star Force Agent I used in the Synchro Summoning so I gain back two hundred life points.

**Samantha: 5100**

**Yu: 1100**

"Now...Diana go ahead and take action! strike Samantha directly!" Yu's Monster waved her wand and released a bright powerful beam of shinning light that struck Samantha straight in the chest.

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 1100**

"I'll now place down two face cards, and I'll end my turn there." Yu sighed as he now had no cards in his hand, and though neither did Samantha, it was her turn.

"I draw!" Samantha smiled, "Once again destiny is on my side! I now Normal Summon out my Destiny Hero- Fear Monger(1000/1000)!" Out came a monster who was heavily armored in rockets and jet packs who looked ready for battle, "I end there."

"That was destiny? I doubt it Sammie, but oh well..." Yu drew his card, "Diana take action! Strike down Fear Monger!"

"Don't think so!" Samantha revealed her face down, "As fate would have it I play my trap card D- Counter! When a Destiny Hero Monster I control is targeted for an attack I can destroy the attacking Monster!"

"What?!" Yu was shocked.

"Whoooaaa broooo! Your Synchro is screwed!" Dallas shouted shocked as well.

"Fear Monger now!" Samantha cheered as Fear Monger took aim and fired a series of rockets that with all of their combined strength destroyed Diana- Queen of Quasars.

"Crap...I'll end there." Yu gritted his teeth, "But thanks to Diana when she's destroyed I gain four hundred life points as her parting gift."

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 1500**

"Glad to know! I draw!" Samantha looked at the card in her hand, "I'll now summon out my Destiny Hero- Disk Commander(300/300)!" A light blue-ish grey skinned warrior with various disks appeared beside Samantha's Fear Monger.

"Go Fear Monger attack Yu directly!" Fear Monger sent out a powerful rocket that drove itself right into Yu's chest.

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 500**

"Now Disk Commander your turn!" Her Disk Commander charged forth and slashed right into Yu.

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 200**

"I end there."

"Man this sucks..." Yu muttered.

"Dude just looking at your life points is a total bummer, but I gotta hand it to this little bunny she's totally gnarly! Neither of you two are gremlins and just watching this duel has got me so stoked!" Dallas cheered on, "Now come bro time to draw!"

"I know damn it..." Yu placed his hand on his deck, and quickly drew, "You know Samantha...you put up one hell of a duel. Ya know the flaw in my deck is that it doesn't really give me a huge chance to do major damage with big monsters. It's all swarming enable to bring out my Synchro's if I can. And I'm okay with that, but this duel is over right now."

"Really?" Samantha asked.

"Yup, just watch! Time to take action! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Diana- Queen of Quasars(2800/2300)!" A bright light ripped through the sky and suddenly out came Diana once more to the aid of Yu.

"Uh oh..." Samantha simply muttered.

"Yup, you should know the plan from here! Go Diana take action and strike down Destiny Hero- Disk Commander!" Diana raised her staff and a bright beam of light ripped straight through Samantha's Destiny Hero.

**Samantha: 0**

**Yu: 200**

"Looks like this duel...", Yu flashed a slight grin at Samantha, "Has been written in the stars."

* * *

OC Cards

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Beta

Level: 2

Attribute: Earth

Attack: 800

Defense: 1600

Effect: When this Card is Normal Summoned add one "Star Force Agent- Gamma" to your hand. You can Tribute this Card to Special Summon one "Star Force Agent- Gamma" to the field. The card cannot Attack it is summoned.

* * *

Name: Star Force Agent- Gamma

Level: 3

Attribute: Light

Attack: 900

Defense: 1800

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned with the effect of "Star Force Agent- Beta" you can add one "Star Force Agent- Alpha" to your hand. By removing "Star Force Agent- Beta" from play and by sending this card to the Graveyard you can Special Summon "Star Force Agent- Alpha" to the field. It cannot attack the turn it is summoned.

* * *

Name: Mistress of the Stars- Luna(*Tuner)

Level: 2

Attribute: Water

Attack: 100

Defense: 50

Effect: When this card is used for the Synchro Summoning of "Diana- Queen of Quasars" you gain 100 Life Points for every Star Force Agent Monster used in the Synchro Summoning, and your opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps during the summoning.

* * *

Name: Call of the Stars

Type: Spell

Effect: When this card is activated you can Normal Summon once more this turn as long as you have a "Star Force Agent" on your field, you must also give up 100 life points for every "Star Force Agent "Monster on your field to activate this card.

* * *

Name: Star Rain

Type: Trap

Effect: Tribute 1000 Life Points, and Sacrifice one Monster on your field, and destroy all Monsters on the field.

* * *

Name: Diana- Queen of Quasars(*Synchro Monster)

Level: 8

Attribute: Water

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2300

Effect: Once per turn you can Tribute one Monster card from your hand to the Graveyard and increase your Life Points by that Monsters Attack Points. When this Monster is destroyed, your life points are increased by 400.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I was going to update last Saturday but things came up and then Sunday was Easter! But yeah hope you guys all enjoyed it! I'll try to update again this Saturday if I can!


	3. Welcome to Aozora!

"Go Fear Monger attack Yu directly!" Fear Monger sent out a powerful rocket that drove itself right into Yu's chest.

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 500**

"Now Disk Commander your turn!" Her Disk Commander charged forth and slashed right into Yu.

**Samantha: 2300**

**Yu: 200**

"I end there."

"Man this sucks..." Yu muttered.

"Dude just looking at your life points is a total bummer, but I gotta hand it to this little bunny she's totally gnarly! Neither of you two are gremlins and just watching this duel has got me so stoked!" Dallas cheered on, "Now come bro time to draw!"

"I know damn it..." Yu placed his hand on his deck, and quickly drew, "You know Samantha...you put up one hell of a duel. Ya know the flaw in my deck is that it doesn't really give me a huge chance to do major damage with big monsters. It's all swarming enable to bring out my Synchro's if I can. And I'm okay with that, but this duel is over right now."

"Really?" Samantha asked.

"Yup, just watch! Time to take action! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Diana- Queen of Quasars(2800/2300)!" A bright light ripped through the sky and suddenly out came Diana once more to the aid of Yu.

"Uh oh..." Samantha simply muttered.

"Yup, you should know the plan from here! Go Diana take action and strike down Destiny Hero- Disk Commander!" Diana raised her staff and a bright beam of light ripped straight through Samantha's Destiny Hero.

**Samantha: 0**

**Yu: 200**

"Looks like this duel...", Yu flashed a slight grin at Samantha, "Has been written in the stars."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Aozora!**

* * *

"Man...that was a good duel Yu! Thanks for that!" Samantha smiled.

"No problem Sammie." Yu said as he scratched the back of his head, "You really brought it hard in that game."

"T-thanks..." Sammie smiled and blushed lightly, "It means a lot coming from you."

"But you two just met..." Dallas stated as he came up and warped his arm around Yu, "But you two definitely killed that!"

"Thanks..." Samantha smiled at the compliment.

"Well I got some good news for you everybody! It is about time! We have finally arrived to the island where all of you will now be living! The island that is home to Aozora Academy!" The Captain announced over the PA System.

"Whaaaat, we're here so soon?! That's so radical dude!" Dallas cheered as he ran over to the guard rail of the boat and saw the oncoming island. It was a massive island from what he could see. They were preparing to stop within the massive dock area as well, allowing them all to get off.

"Seems like we're here." Samantha smiled.

"Guess so." Yu sighed, "Just hope Dallas doesn't fall off the boat or anything before we actually get off."

"I think that would be funny." Samantha giggled.

"Guess we better get going huh?"

"Kree!" Rainbow Kuriboh cried out happily.

"Right!" Samantha nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yu, Dallas, and Samantha all got off the large cruise ship as they walked out on the docks with the thousands and thousands of other Aozora recruited students. They all just stood there and looked around. Talking among themselves.

"Wonder what the Chancellor is like." Samantha wondered aloud.

"He's probably some totally wicked brute of a dude if he's running a whole academy that's as off the Richter as Aozroa." Dalls stated as he looked around.

"Or, just a regular guy." Yu shrugged looking at his two...current companions.

"Well everyone I'm glad that you all have arrived safely among our wonderful island." A voice said to the masses of students. They all stopped and looked over to see a woman with shoulder length dark hair wearing small framed glasses, her build was rather thin, yet she seemed to also remain with a fairly above average bust. She has pale skin, and dark colored eyes. She is currently wearing a black button up dress shirt, on top of that she is wearing a dark blue blazer, a straight black skirt, and a pair of black heels. She was holding a clipboard close to her chest as the eyes of the masses rested upon her. The males of all ages in awe with new found hearts for eyes at her beauty, while the girls of all ages were jealous of her beauty.

"I am Vice-Chancellor Sandra, and I'm here to introduce to you all, your Chancellor of Aozora Academy. He will be walking you all through out the campus and explaining some need to know things of the school."

* * *

"Man a bunny like that is the Vice-Chancellor? I wouldn't mind getting knocked over to her office every now and then." Dallas said as he chuckled and nudged Yu, who simply looked at Dallas from the corner of his eyes.

"Huh?" Samantha seemed confused from this, "What does he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it Sammie." Yu sighed placing his hand on her head.

"Uh...o-okay..." She blushed.

* * *

"And here he is everybody! Meet Chancellor Maximus Everett!" Vice-Chancellor Sandra stepped aside revealing a short thirty eight year old man who had short dark brown hair that brushed across his forehead, big hazel eyes, and he had a dark brown beard that was kept short. He is currently seen wearing a white t-shirt underneath a navy blue short sleeved jacket that has a yellow interior design, the collar of the jacket is flipped out, and on his right shoulder of the jacket the number 39 appears in yellow. The Chancellor also dons a pair of cream colored pants, and black combat boots.

"Yo everybody!" Chancellor Everett announced as he waved, "My name is Max Everett, please don't call me Maximus I really don't like my full name." He admitted, "I tell Vice over here that all the time!" The Chancellor jumped up and smacked Sandra in the back f the head.

"Ouch! Sorry Chancellor..."

"It's fine." He smiled, "Anyway you guys can call me Chancellor Max or Chancellor Everett it doesn't matter." He shrugged, "And now I would like to take you all and start to walk around our wonderful campus of Aozora Academy! So everybody be ready." Chancellor Everett turned his back to the students and they all began to follow him as he marched forth.

"This..." Yu started, "Should be interesting..."

_"Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh cried happily.

* * *

"Alright everyone, as you should know during your entrance exams you were all ranked in your duels. There are four levels here at Aozora Academy. The first years, the second years, third years, and fourth years. Though that does not always determine your rank, for a fourth year student can easily remain in the lowest of ranks among Aozora. So pay close attention." Max smiled as he led the mass of students into a very large, beaten down, ruined, and ghetto district.

"Welcome to where all the first year students reside, or also known as Pawns."

"Pawns?" Samantha repeated.

"Yes young lady. Here is where alot of first years and some of the lower ranked duelists reside. Because of such it is very massive, it contains the most stores, shopping areas, and fast food restaurants. Now, everything here is pretty much...well okay everything here is a hand me down from the top of the food chain here at Aozroa." Max shrugged.

"Everything on this level is super cheap. You guys can buy with money and what not, ya know stuff like that." Max shrugged, "But since you are a Pawn while a first year you might have some trouble reaching up to the next level competition wise as he wold various tournaments for Duel Points that you can use for different reasons. But you guys will receive that information later in an email.." Max turned to the students.

"But you guys will get that whole email about duel points and super detailed stuff later thanks to Vice-Chancellor Sandra here." Sandra nodded in agreement.

"Now let us move on to the second level!" Max pointed to a large steel structured wall, he walked over and found a small key pad on the wall. He pressed a few numbers, then swiped some sort of card and suddenly the wall revealed two large doors that slid open.

"Well everybody, lets move on to the Bishop's way of living!" Max continued on with his tour. Explaining everything about each level from the Pawns, the Bishops which consisted of second year students who had reach the requirements from their previous year, the Rook's which consisted of third year students who met their requirements while a Bishop, and finally the fourth year students known as Kings and Queens who completed their tasks and requirements as Rook's.

"Well it seems like that's everything that I feel like talking about right now soooo...we'll all head over to the Duel Arena where you guys will find out where exactly you are ranked. To see if this year will be a Pawn, Bishop, Rook, or a King..."

"Eh hem..." Vice-Chancellor Sandra scoffed.

"Or Queen." Max said looking over to Sandra from the corners of his eyes, "So now if all you are to follow me one last time we can get your ranks sorted out."

"Man...orientation pretty much took up all day and we just now find out where we landed for our grade?" Samantha pouted.

"I hope my skills blew me high on the Richter scale, I'm trying to be a bombara from the start yo!" Dallas said totally excited to see where he landed.

"Well calm down man, you might end up being a Pawn or something." Yu said.

"Aw, don't bum me out bro!" Dallas pouted.

* * *

Soon enough everyone gathered in the massive dome of a duel stadium. There was a large multitude of battle fields allowing them to have multiple duels at once. Everyone was in line as they awaited to receive their respective information concerning their rank and status. Yu sighed as he stood alone in line. Dallas and Samantha were in separate lines as they were organized in alphabetical order by last name.

_"Kree?"_ Rainbow Kuriboh appeared beside Yu who had his eyes closed not paying attention to the line.

_"Kree!"_ Rainbow Kuriboh cried out.

"Huh?" Yu woke up and realized he was actually next in line, "Oh sorry." He apologized as he walked up and rubbed his eyes, "The name's Yu..."

"Got it." The person quickly handed Yu a pamphlet and a white key card with a blue streak at top, "You're a Pawn. You're housing is building eight hundred eighty eight! You will be rooming with two others, a Mr. Dallas Grant, and a Mr. Jason Silver. In your pamphlet is a map of the whole lower level of the island and of where all the Pawn's are. You're housing area is on the cross streets of Black Blvd. and White Ave. I hope you enjoy you're stay and your first year here."

"W-wait...Dallas Grant?" Yu repeated.

"Whoa bro! We get too room together! How awesome!" Dallas said as he wrapped his arm around Yu, "Lets get going boss!"

"W-wait...there's got to be a mistake!" Yu cried out, "Wait! Please!"

"Kree!" Rainbow Kuriboh cried as it followed the two, this was going to be a very interesting adventure.


End file.
